Capacidad de aprendizaje cero
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Ne buenos días ttebayo mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Serás dobe pene pequeño, El teme de recién es sai, se supone que es un artista,Naruto se escucha un grito femenino,Ella es Sakura-chan,tiene una fuerza descomunal, y pega como un monstruo tiene instintos asesinos pero, Naruto masculla de forma aterradora arrastrando cada silaba el rubio se tensa,Kakashi sensei ttebayo ayuda


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **CAPACIDAD DE APRENDIZAJE CERO**

—Ne buenos días ´ttebayo mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto — aparece saltando de la nada un rubio de ojos azules que casi se estrella frente a la cámara mientras saluda moviendo enérgicamente su mano hacia esta con una sonrisa de dientes completos —y soy un ninja de Konoha —añade apuntando a su bandana

—Serás dobe pene pequeño — comenta con sorna y una sonrisa de programa un joven de piel pálida y ojos negros, en sus manos lleva un gran block de dibujo y un estuche con pinceles, colgando de uno de sus brazos en una bolsa se pueden pinturas de diversos colores ignorando a la cámara mientras pasa de largo

El rubio toma la cámara rápido, de fondo se escucha la queja de un camarógrafo seguido de un golpe y un quejido, la voz del rubio suena apenada pidiendo disculpas mientras la cámara enfoca al muchacho que pasó caminar en dirección hacia unos árboles, de pronto por un costado se asoma la cara del rubio con una sonrisa

—El teme de recién es sai, se supone que es un artista —comenta divertido caminando tras el mencionado —pero también es ninja como yo —lo enfoca por un momento y se puede ver como se instala bajo la sombra de los arboles sacando sus implementos —es algo raro y…

—Naruto —se escucha un grito femenino, la cámara cae al suelo desde lejos se escucha la queja del camarógrafo que es silenciada por los gritos de dolor del rubio, aun grabando la cámara captura unas botas negras pasar por delante y a medida que dan paso en la misma dirección del artista se puede enfocar desde la espalda a una muchacha de pelo rosa con una polera roja y un circulo blanco dibujado en ella, las quejas del rubio siguen siendo el fondo de sonido de la grabación, el enfoque cambia y se puede ver al rubio con un chichón

—Ella es Sakura-chan —comenta sobándose la cabeza antes de comenzar a seguir los pasos de los otros y enfocar a la mujer —una ninja como yo —agrega apareciendo por un costado de la cámara caminando de espaldas acercándose a los arboles sin dejar de enfocar a la mencionada —tiene una fuerza descomunal, y pega como un monstruo — añade luego sonriendo como antes de espaldas a la mencionada quien al parecer lo escucho y le mira con una notable aura asesina, alrededor de ella una capa aterrado y oscura se cierne mientras se truena los dedos acercándose hacia el —tiene instintos asesinos pero….

—Naruto…— masculla de forma aterradora arrastrando cada silaba el rubio se tensa y su cara se desencaja en una de horror

La cámara cae al suelo de nuevo esta vez grabando al rubio y a la muchacha quien lo golpea con fuerza enterrándolo en el suelo y repite la acción mientras el rubio intenta arrastrarse lejos con lágrimas en los ojos se puede ver de fondo como ignorando lo sucedido el peli negro se encuentra ensimismado pintando mientras la muchacha sigue golpeando al rubio que grita y llora con palabras inentendibles

—Yo…— es escucha fuerte en el lugar de alguna dirección desconocida mas nadie responde la cámara se levanta del suelo y es girada y se puede observar a un hombre enmascarado de cabellera plateada que sonríe divertido a la cámara cerrando su ojo visible

La cámara se vuelve a girar grabando la tortura del rubio mientras se mueve alejándose un poco entonces el Angulo cambia más cercano al suelo y en otro movimiento se puede ver al recién llegado sentándose al lado del pintor y sacando un libro de tapas naranjas en ella se lee icha icha

—Kakashi sensei ´ttebayo ayuda— se escucha el grito desesperado a la distancia del rubio, el hombre levanta la vista de su libro y mira hacia a delante luego se vuelve hacia el pintor y lo mira

—Ma ahora que ha pasado —consulta con pereza en la voz como si la escena se repitiera a menudo el pintor apunta hacia la cámara dejando su pincel de lado antes de mirar a su acompañante

—El dobe —comenta con calma apunta hacia alguna dirección desconocida —como siempre le quito la cámara al camarógrafo— se comienza a explicar mientras vuelve a tomar su pincel regresando a lo suyo

—Hmmmm que a dicho ahora —cuestiona con desgana agachando la cabeza el enmascarado

—Lo usual, se presentó, luego a mi cuando llegue y…. luego a la fea —respondo el artista apuntando en la misma desconocida dirección que antes

—Menciono su fuerza o algo mas —concluyo divertido el peli plata ante un asentimiento de cabeza del otro

—Pega como monstruo…—comento por lo bajo moviendo sus manos el pintor

—otra vez…— cuestiona incrédulo el enmascarado —que no aprende —pasos rápido se escuchan y la cámara puede capturar al rubio esconderse tras un árbol cercano a los dos hombres sentados

—Ne Sakura-chan…—musita con voz temblorosa —solo eh dicho la verdad —añade nervioso escondiendo detrás del tronco —pegas como bestia —escucha desde atrás como un chillido enseguida la muchacha veloz pasa por el Angulo de la cámara hasta la ubicación del rubio y fuerte golpes acompañados de quejidos del rubio se escuchan, también por sobre ellos las quejas furiosas de la muchacha las cuales entre tanto alboroto no quedan muy claras

Ambos hombre sentados se miran niegan con la cabeza y suspiran

—Naruto tiene capacidad de aprendizaje cero —musita el pintar encogiéndose de hombros mientras continua en los suyo

—Capacidad de aprendizaje cero —musita pensativo el enmascarado mirando detrás de él


End file.
